


Vollmond Island

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood, Day 8: Full Moon, Hellhounds, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Injury, Island Shenanigans, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, Solving Island Problems, Straw Hat Pirates, The Straw Hat way, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSan Week, ZoSan Week 2018, cursed island, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: The Straw Hats find themselves making an emergent pit stop at the nearest island for supplies and shelter from an incoming storm. However, all is not as it seems as the local 'curse' takes ahold of one of their own. Now the rest of them need to solve the mystery before it's too late.





	Vollmond Island

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ZoSan Week 2018 Day 8 (Free Day): Full Moon 
> 
> Beta read by: markofthemoros and Elillierose (Thanks guys! <3)
> 
> Here is my one and only entry for this year's Zosan week. It's been fun Hope to see you all next year!

“ _ Namiiiii _ , when will we get to the next island?” 

 

The sniper was all but hanging over the side of the ship. Nami didn't even dignify the question with an answer, but she knew they’d be in trouble if they didn’t find an island soon. Supplies were running short, and as much as Sanji proclaimed their food stocks were fine, even Nami could tell he was struggling.

 

And not only were the supplies an ongoing issue, but the navigator could tell there was a storm on the horizon; and judging by the look of those wall clouds, it wasn't going to be a pretty one. Glancing furtively at her triple spindled log pose, she hoped for some indication they were near an island, but all three needles continued to point the same direction. 

 

Suddenly, the winds picked up and it wasn't long before giant waves tossed the Thousand Sunny around like a rag doll. 

 

“Zoro! Sanji-kun! Bring in those sails! And will someone please make sure our idiot captain doesn't fall off the sides? I’m not going in after him…” It might have seemed hectic to an onlooker, but there was a type of controlled chaos on the deck. Almost like they’ve been through this before. 

 

Before long, they were out of the storm. And there, in the horizon, was their chance. Nami would have thought she was dreaming if it weren't for the incessant cheering from the rest of the crew. Unless they were all having the same dream that is. 

 

“Namiiii! Island! Let’s go!” Their straw hatted captain was the first to let loose at the sight. The island looked pretty standard compared to some of the others they have seen. A long sandy beach stretched across the shore, perfect for any docking ships to drop anchor. If they weren’t pirates, that is. A small village could be seen from the Straw Hats new position, underneath a nearby cove.  

 

The group agreed that splitting up was the best approach to the small town, Franky and Brook deciding to stay with the ship. Nami made some quick notes on her chart of the new island and decided to go check out the town for a possible name of this place...and maybe some shops.

* * *

  
  


Sanji was looking forward to discovering what kind of ingredients and foodstuff they had here. Upon entering the town, he passed by a simple sign that read ‘Vollmond Village’. Finally finding some stalls selling food, he was surprised by the lack thereof. 

 

“Been a tough batch this go around, sir?” The old man took notice of him going over his items and waved him off. 

 

“Nah, nothing like that. Just that time of the week, ya know? People need to be hunkering down and all that…” 

 

That took Sanji by surprise. “Hunkering down? For what?” The old man suddenly became interested in his fingernails. 

 

“Ah, ya know...the...weather and all that. Never know what it’s gonna be like in these parts.” The blond wasn't too convinced by that answer. Giving the man a shrug, he decided not to press the issue. People were always cautious of those they had never seen before.

 

Visiting all the stalls he could, Sanji found the same scenario at every single one: Small amounts of food and no one wanted to answer why. He bought what he could and ventured back to the ship to unload. Right at the edge of town, the cook came across two young boys fighting over a small apple. Feeling that familiar pang in his chest, he knelt between the both of them. 

 

“Here, eat this.” He pulled out a loaf of bread and a couple of apples for the two to share.

 

The boys’ eyes sparkled as they hungirly accepted the food. “Wow, thanks mister!”

 

He nodded his welcome and quickly remarked, “Now take that along back to your parents.”

 

The boys got suddenly quiet and one of them whispered out, “We lost our mum to the moon.” Sanji felt a chill run down his spine at those words.  _ Lost to the moon? Is that an illness or something here?  _ But before he could question them further, they had run along the path back to who knows where. 

 

He had a bad feeling about this place.

* * *

 

Back at the ship, some of the others had returned with their goods as well. Chopper and Robin had went out looking for books, Nami came back with some maps and bags of clothes, but Luffy and Usopp must have still been off exploring. The cook hadn't seen the marimo bastard since he had decided to ‘take a walk’. He couldn’t imagine that going well... 

 

Remembering the oddities he had come across, he decided to investigate if the others had run into similar scenarios. Robin was the first to add to the developing mystery.

 

“Now that you mention it...people did seem a bit sensitive when I inquired about the name of this island. Names always stem from somewhere, but none of them could look me in the eye when they claimed ignorance.” Chopper was nodding before she had even finished up.

 

“I saw some really weird looking markings on some of the townspeople’s arms. Nothing like I had ever seen before. And when I got closer to get a better look, they were always herded away into their houses.” Sanji remembered the words of the kids he had come across 

_Lost to the moon_ , they had said.

 

“There were some kids I met that claimed their mother had been taken by the moon? Do you think that’s some sort of metaphor for an illness?” Chopper shook his head.

 

“I’ve never heard of any disease like that. Then again, it could be something regular, but mixed in with village superstition.” 

 

Franky was the next to pipe in. “I don't know if this is connected, but when I was taking a SUPER walk around the shore here, I noticed there is an unusual amount of debris.” Nami’s eyes lit up at that statement. 

 

“Ships, you say? I couldn't help but notice there to be a large amount of...well, let's just call it treasure, at the shops. Stolen goods and ship debris? Something tells me this place isn't a friendly place for pirates.” 

 

She suddenly looked up at the sky and her frown deepened.

 

“Not only that, but there is a major storm coming.” Sanji knew what was coming next, but he still felt uneasy at the navigator’s next words.

 

“We’ll have to stay the night on this island.”

 

Once Luffy and Usopp returned to the ship, Nami relayed the information to them and the need to dock at the island for the night with the incoming storm. Luffy agreed to staying on the island, if only to explore it some more the following morning.

 

“And did you two happen to stumble across anything weird?” Usopp turned towards their navigator. 

 

“Nothing really out of the ordinary. I mean people are boarding up their houses awfully tight, but you said yourself there’s a storm coming.” Nami paused for a minute. “These people are used to the storms around here though, right? Why would they go to such lengths…?” 

 

With all of them present, minus one green-haired swordsman, the group traveled to the local inn and was met by a woman who looked older than time. Her face was weathered and she walked towards them with a slight limp. 

 

“Guests at this time? You must not be from around here. Here, I have a couple rooms upstairs for you to use. Not many people in now. Divvy up how you will.” She handed Nami the keys and pointed to the stairs. 

 

“Just up there on your left. Do be careful.” 

 

The crew headed upstairs to find three small rooms for the 9 of them. Franky, Usopp, and Brook took one while Nami and Robin staked out their own. Sanji and Luffy unlocked their room when Sanji took in the sight outside.

 

Nearly dark, and if Nami was right...a storm was coming. 

 

“Oi! Luffy, I’m going to go find that idiot swordsman before he falls in some pit and dies.” 

 

“Alright! Sanji, don’t forget about dinner!” Luffy was already bouncing on the bed in their room. Sanji sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

 

At that moment, he didn’t have any idea how right he was. 

* * *

 

Walking around the town as the sun set in the distance, Sanji would have been hard pressed to believe he was still on the same island. Just as Luffy and Usopp had claimed, the homes were all boarded up. It wasn't even that dark out yet, but there weren't any lights on in the rooms that Sanji could see. It’s like he had stumbled into a ghost town. 

 

_ Where the hell did that idiot go? _

 

He wasn't sure how long he’d been out walking, but it had to have been at least an hour. Kicking a stone on the path, Sanji sighed for the second time that night. If only he was back at the inn with the gir--all the others… At this time he could have been serving the girls in their rooms! Who knows what he may have stumbled across?! 

 

_ Stupid Marimo. Why did I volunteer for this anyways…? _

 

The moon had taken up its rightful spot in the sky. Maybe he should just head back...The idiot is probably there anyway. Illuminated by the moonlight, the path ahead him was lit red….

 

_ Wait _

 

_ Red? _

 

Sanji looked up at the sky and gasped when he saw a very full and very red moon baring down on him, its red glow lighting up everything around him with a sick gleam. 

 

“That can’t be good.” Quickening his step, he raced back the way he came. The cook almost made it back to the inn when he heard something just off the path. Stopping, he spun around on the spot to see a pair of red eyes glowering up at him.

 

_ What the...hell is that thing? _

 

It looked like a wild dog, but four times larger. Its black fur all but mangled and bald in some spots, almost as if something else had tried to take a bite out of it. He doubted it was friendly.

 

The beast seemed to be sizing him up, maybe deciding if he was a worthy meal or not. The cook felt a shift in the air and barely had time to react when the dog leapt at him, aiming right for his chest. He jumped to his left, barely dodging the fierce set of canines that were now made apparent. 

 

Landing on his hands, he spun around quickly and managed to clip the beast in the face with a well timed kick. It whimpered briefly, but didn’t do much in deterring it. Just when things seemed they couldn't get any worse, three more of the creatures came prowling out from the hedges, all around the same size as the first. 

 

_ Shit! If these things are here that might mean there’s more in town...I need to get back to the others.  _

 

With that thought, the cook jumped into action, just as all four beasts leapt at him. Arms, legs, they tried to bite him anywhere they could manage to sink their teeth into. It didn't seem to matter how many times he beat them down, they always just got right back up. Feeling his movements slowing down, he tried to jump back to regain some composure when he felt a sharp pain spike through his left arm. Crying out, he landed on his still good hand and kicked the beast back and off of his arm. 

 

Frustration at his predicament rising, he jumped into the air one more time.

 

“DIABLE JAMBE!”

 

And with that, the four unknown creatures finally fell and didn't get up. Collecting himself, he took a deep breath and crept forward to investigate the things that attacked him. However, before he got the change, he heard something in the distance cry out. 

 

_ Of course there was more of them… _

 

Leaving the beasts where they were, the blond raced off in the direction of the scream. Farther down the way, he saw two figures in the night coming closer to his position. Two young girls, by the looks of it, came running up to him, clearly out of breath. 

 

“Please can you make sure that man is okay?! He came out of nowhere and saved us...such a gentleman with his dashing green hair.” 

 

Unless the universe was feeling especially cruel, there was only one green haired man on this island…

 

_ And while I was fighting for my life, here that damn marimo was off saving damsels in distress?! That bastard!  _

 

By the time the blond shook off his thoughts, the two girls were nowhere to be seen. Still grumbling to himself, he pulled off his tie and used it to bind the wound on his arm and took off running where the girls had pointed. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to spot that familiar mop of green grass who, by the looks of it, ran into a bit of his own trouble. Bodies of fallen beasts littered the ground with telltale stab wounds throughout their hides. 

 

“OI, MARIMO! What kind of hornets’ nest did you wander into and decide to kick?!” 

 

The swordsman looked up at him incredulously.  “You think I CAUSED this, shitty cook?!”

 

He took a step back before thrusting the tip of his blade into the nearest beast. Two more still stalked around him, waiting for an opening. 

 

The cook never gave them a chance, quickly aiming a well placed kick right to their heads. 

With a resounding ‘thwak’, all of the beasts were downed and the two were finally able to catch their breath. 

 

“Hey, cook! What the hell were those things?” 

 

“Why do you think I would know, idiot? Come on, we need to check on the others.”

 

The sun was almost up in the sky when the two finally made it back to the inn. Sanji realized that even though it was beginning to lighten outside, there still was no one to be seen. No one setting up shop for the day.

 

No early risers starting their day.

 

_ Things just keep getting stranger every day. Before sundown this place looked like a ghost town too, which means… _

 

_ These people knew something about those beasts… _

Sanji was interrupted from his thoughts by the rest of the crew running downstairs. 

 

“Where in the world have you two been? Zoro, did you really lose your way so far off?” 

 

Zoro waved off Nami’s words, annoyed. “I didn’t get lost. And I was fighting off some rabid dogs. Ask the cook. He was there.” Seven pairs of eyes turned to the blond for confirmation. 

 

“Unfortunately, the marimo is right. But those weren't just dogs...I don’t know what they were exactly, but ‘dogs’ doesn't explain the half of it.” Sanji shuddered remembering those red eyes and those teeth...he subconsciously grabbed at his left arm. 

 

“Whatever they are, we should get off this island. The people here clearly know what they’re dealing with. Let’s get what we need and head out.” The others all nodded in agreement, but when they looked to their captain for confirmation, the straw hatted man was crumpled on the floor.

 

“Sanjiiiii...fooood.”

 

That’s right. He had promised dinner last night.

* * *

 

The Straw Hats set out to finish gathering up supplies before they set off, not knowing when they would make landfall again. With this knowledge, Sanji was determined to finish up the grocery shopping he had initially started before. 

 

He had just about finished up when some of the local fish had caught his eye. Maybe he’d whip those up tonight. The cook selected the batch he wanted when a sharp, burning sensation ripped through his arm. 

 

“Shit!” Crying out, he felt his arm go numb as he dropped his ingredients. 

 

A local townsperson seeing his distress, stepped forward and helped him collect the items he had dropped. 

 

“Are you okay, sir? You look a bit pale? You want to--AHH!” He jumped back just as Sanji had rolled up his sleeves to take a look at what might have caused the pain.

 

“Y-y-your arm!” Still pointing at the blond’s arm, the man continued to step back until a crowd had formed around them. 

 

“Just a scratch, really. Nothing to-” Suddenly, the atmosphere around him shifted.

 

“DEMON!”

 

“MONSTER!”

 

“FIEND!”

 

Completely baffled by their reactions, he quickly gathered up his supplies and took off for the ship. Besides Franky and Luffy, there wasn't anyone else aboard the ship yet. He slid swiftly into the galley to unload his goods...and take a closer look at his arm since he hadn’t been able to before.

 

Pulling back his sleeve once more, he saw the reason for the townsfolks’ reaction. The bite marks were still prominent and the flesh red; however there was now an odd black marking extending down from the original bite mark on the upper part of his arm down to his elbow. Alarmed, the blond staggered to the sink to wash off the markings. Surely it was just a bit of dried blood, right? Fervently he scrubbed at it, but it didn't lighten in appearance even a little. 

 

Sighing, he turned off the sink and leaned against the counter, fingers already pulling for his lighter. Bringing it up to the already placed cigarette loosely hanging from his mouth, he attempted to light it only for that same pain from before to return. 

 

“Arrghh!” He fell to ground, clutching the arm with his good one. Looking over the afflicted area once more, he gasped. 

 

The black marks that had extended to his elbow...now were just above his wrist.

 

_ That’s...not possible! How can they move? What even are they?! _

 

A knock on the door alerted him to a presence just outside the galley. 

 

“Cook-san, are you still in there?” It was Robin

 

He pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the dull throb in his arm and made his way to the entryway. 

 

“Yess Robin-chwan! Is there something you needed of me?” If Robin noticed his pallidness, she didn't let on. 

 

“Nami and Zoro haven’t returned yet. I was wondering if you knew where they had gone to?”

 

_ No surprise on the marimo’s part, but it is strange that Nami-swan hasn't returned.  _

 

“I’ll head out and look for her, I’m sure the idiot will find his way back eventually…” Or not. 

 

Sanji figured returning to the inn they had stayed at would be a good place as any to start. Upon entering, he was greeted by the same old woman they had spoken with the night before. 

 

“I don’t mean to trouble you, miss. I was just wondering if you’ve seen some of my friends that stayed here last night? We’re about to head out.” The old woman’s head snapped up at the last statement.

 

“No...no, that won't do any good. You can't leave yet.” Sanji eyed her cautiously. 

 

“I apologize, but we really must be going. My crew-” She cut him off before he could finish. 

 

“Your crew can leave, but you most certainly cannot.” 

 

Sanji felt an icy hand at those words, but pushed on regardless. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” The innkeeper was already pointing to his arm. 

 

“You’re one of them now. You can feel its pull, can’t you?” She crept closer to get a better look at his arm, but the blond pulled away hastily. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ll be leaving now.” He turned to leave, unable to hear the innkeeper’s words behind him. 

 

_ They’ll never let go once  _ **_he_ ** _ has you…I’m sorry. _

* * *

  
  


Sanji couldn't get out of that inn fast enough, away from the old lady and her crazy accusations. However, the second he stepped out, he almost ran right into one of the very people he was looking for.

 

“NAMI-SWAAN! Did you come looking for me?” The navigator looked up at him with an expression he couldn't place. She must have overheard the old lady.

 

“Sanji, what was she talking about in there? Did something happen last night?” Sanji’s face fell for a brief second before it was replaced with his normal smile. He wouldn't let others worry for his sake. 

 

“I don't know what that woman was talking about. There’s nothing wrong with me.” The cook clung to those words and kept repeating them to himself, like a mantra. He had to get off this island. The more time he spent here, the worse the feeling in his gut became. Something wasn't right here. 

 

Still concerned, Nami decided not to press the issue. The two followed the narrow path back to their ship. Back home. Once they climbed aboard, Zoro, to Sanji’s surprise, must have made his way back to the ship, luckily. 

 

Finally they could get off this accursed island and its weird inhabitants. Sanji was just about head into the safety of his galley when--

 

“AHHRGH!”  _ Not again! Why?!  _

 

The pain had moved on from just his arm. He could feel it shooting up his shoulder and down his left side. Like someone was pouring hot, molten lava directly onto his skin. He struggled to control his breathing as ragged gasps tore through him. He could barely hear the panicked yells of his crewmates as they swarmed to his side. 

 

“Sanji! What’s wrong?”

 

“Sanjiii! Can you hear me?”

 

“SANJII!” 

* * *

  
  


The blond woke up with a raging headache to find himself in the infirmary. He could still see the sun from the window so he couldn't have been out that long. Just then, Chopper walked in and immediately ran to his side. 

 

“Sanji! You’re awake! How are you feeling?” The little reindeer had already begun checking his vitals and temperature. 

 

“Just a headache. What happened to me?” He felt like he’d been hit by a stray cannonball...more than once. 

 

“You collapsed the moment you and Nami got back. It hasn't been that long, but you still look really pale. Nami mentioned you got some injury from a fight? Why didn't you tell me?!” Chopper appeared ready to tear the blond’s head off, but Sanji could feel his hooves trembling against his own chest. 

 

He placed his arm on top of Chopper’s head. “I’m sorry, Chopper. I should have come to you sooner, but I didn't think it was a big deal.”

 

The little doctor was having none of that. “It doesn't matter how small the injury! Even the tiniest scrape could prove fatal. Now...let me see this wound.” Sanji begun rolling up his sleeves and couldn't contain his own gasp at the sight of his arm. 

 

The mark he had seen previously was still there, but now there were blood red lines criss crossing all over the place. His arm didn't even look like his own anymore. 

 

“S-Sanji...what is this?” The blond had forgotten for a moment that he wasn't the only one at a loss from the sight of his arm. 

 

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Before Sanji had a second to say anything, the doctor was pulling out some blood samples and running tests. He went back to last night and recounted his fight with the beasts and how one of them managed to get the jump on him, latching its teeth onto his arm. 

 

Chopper stopped him only once and asked for him to remove his shirt. Upon doing so, an eerie silence fell upon the two. 

 

The mark had grown again, now stretching to the top of his shoulder and reaching as far down his side as his ribs. He’d even say the black markings on his arm appeared a bit thicker in size than before. 

 

“A poison, maybe? Affecting the epidermis and traveling through the vessels to further spread itself is a possibility, but I’ve never seen anything like it and-” Sanji cut him off before he got too worked up. 

 

“Chopper, is this some sort of infection?” 

 

But the little doctor shook his head. “Not one that I’ve ever seen before. I’m going to need more information about these things and about the indigenous species on this island. If we can find out the source of this ailment, then we should be able to treat it.” Chopper looked deep in thought for a second. “Stay here and rest, Sanji. I’ll let the others know we can’t leave this island yet and that we need to find out more information.”

 

Sanji tried to lift himself off of the cot, but the reindeer frantically waved his hooves. 

 

“No. No. You need to stay here and conserve your strength. We have no idea what we’re dealing with and you moving around too much might make the whatever this is spread faster.” 

 

“Well, I can't just lay here while I’m possibly dying! Let me help. That innkeeper seemed to know something...I’ll go back there and--”

 

“Will you listen to me and stay here, dammit?!!” It wasn't often the tiny reindeer raised his voice, but he refused to have one of his patients up and about while under the effects of a strange affliction.

 

Realizing he would only cause more pain to the young doctor, Sanji surrendered and sat back onto the bed. Maybe catching some sleep wouldn't be so bad afterall. That was his last thought before Chopper walked out to inform the others and sleep swiftly claimed the blond.

* * *

 

_ Kill _

 

_... _ Where was he?

 

_...to me _

 

What was that voice?

 

Sanji’s eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up. Judging by the lack of light, it must be well into the night hours. Deciding to see if there was anyone on board, Sanji made his way to the infirmary door and pushed it open. No one appeared to be on the deck. And the only sound he could make out was the wind ricketting off the mast and the waves beating against the side of this ship. 

 

Suddenly, there was a sort of...scratching noise coming from the galley. The cook sighed. Of course Luffy was looking for a late night snack. He was already about to shout at the captain when he stepped into the kitchen to find a familiar pair of red eyes glaring back at him. 

 

_ There was a beast here?! On the Sunny? _

 

Sanji carefully took a step back only for the beast to match it and quickly leap at his figure. Planning to drop to the ground on his hands to deliver a swift kick, the blond found he couldn't move. A burning sensation shot through his arm again and he looked up just in time to see the beast mere inches for his face. He braced himself...those razor sharp teeth about to rip out his throat when…

  
  


Sanji shot out of bed in a cold sweat. No.

 

A dream? 

 

Is that all it was? It had felt so real…His heart felt like it was about to bounce out of his chest.

 

He was still in the same bed, but the light outside told him not as much time had passed as he thought. The cook played with the idea of going out and trying to help the others, but the thought of Chopper after his head swayed him otherwise. Besides, when he moved around, his headache only worsened. Giving in to the pain, the blond laid his head back against the pillow and fell back asleep. 

* * *

  
  


Nami and the others decided splitting up was the best approach to gather as much information as they could. Robin hit the libraries for any mention of red moons and feral beasts, Franky and Usopp went to the docks to see if there were any knowledgeable travelers, and Brook had said something about wanting to take a closer look at the shores of the island. She had no idea what Luffy and Zoro were wandering about doing...she only hoped they could be mildly productive. Chopper, of course, elected to stay behind to keep an eye on Sanji and make sure his condition didn't worsen. Before she had left the ship, the doctor had mentioned something to her that Sanji had told him. 

 

_ The innkeeper seemed to know something… _

 

She wished she could have overheard more of their conversation before Sanji ran into her, but whatever the old lady had told him, he was clearly shaken up by it. Arriving at the inn, the navigator found the old woman outside, leaning on her doors. 

 

“I knew you’d be back. Come quickly.” And without even letting Nami speak, she turned around suddenly and strode back into the building. She lead her behind a staircase and into a room Nami hadn't noticed on their last visit. 

 

Walking to the center of the room, the woman stopped without warning and stood stock still. 

 

Growing impatient, Nami took a look around the room. It wasn't anything to be in awe over. Some paintings lined the walls and at the forefront of the room was a small stand covered in photographs. Upon closer inspection, she could make out a young couple cradling a young baby. A large black dog laid out at their feet. Behind the couple, stood an older gentleman with his arm around the shoulder of the old woman who brought her here. 

 

This must be her family.

 

Finally acknowledging her, the old woman stepped up to the stand and lit a single candle. 

 

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed, this is--was...my family. In much happier times. My son and his wife, Marla, had just had their firstborn when they came to visit my husband and I. They were here for just one day, but that night…” She stopped as if remembering something. 

 

“That night  _ they  _ came. We first heard the howls, thinking nothing of it, but then we heard the screams of those wandering the streets that night. By the gods, I hear their voices every time I close my eyes. My husband and son went out to try and save those they could, but they were quickly overtaken. Even poor old Tate, my dog, wasn't spared.” The old woman wiped away some tears that began to gather in her eyes. Nami was about to tell her she didn't need to say anymore, but she continued onwards nevertheless. 

 

“And then...as quick as they came, they were gone. We thought the worst of it was over and that we could go about rebuilding our lives, best we could. Didn't think anything of those that hadn't been taken, but still bore the mark of that devil...Scratched, bit, it didn't seem to matter. Within a day, all of them were bedridden. And before the next full moon, they all disappeared.”

 

Nami was starting to get the feeling that it wasn't just any ‘infection’ on Sanji’s arm. But something the woman said didn't sit right with her. Why would the people disappear BEFORE the full moon? Where did they go to? Unless... Realizing the hidden meaning behind the old woman’s words, she felt her blood turn to ice.

 

“Judging by the look on your face, I believe you understand. The people they take become those beasts. I didn't want to believe it either until one came to the house that second night. Took Marla away right before my eyes. I tried to fight it off, but when I looked in its eyes...it was my son. A mother can always tell. Around the thing’s neck was even a necklace I had made for him.”

 

The old woman wiped the rest of her tears away and softly laid her hand onto Nami’s arm. “Your friend...I’m sorry, but there’s nothing to be done. He’s turning into one of them and if you value your lives, you’ll leave him here and escape from this place while you still can.” 

 

The navigator sharply tore her arm away. “No! There is no way we are leaving him here to die! Isn't there any way to stop this ‘curse’. Where did it even come from?” 

 

Something flashed behind the innkeeper’s eyes but it was gone as quick as it came. 

 

“Nothing at all. I’m truly sorry. I told you my tale with hopes you would flee before it took the rest of your friends.” Nami shook her head. 

 

“No. I refuse to give up on them and I refuse to believe there’s nothing to be done. Thanks for your help.” She strode out of the room with confidence, leaving the old woman behind. 

 

Time to see what the others could find. 

* * *

  
  


_ Kill… _

 

_ To become… _

 

_...next full… _

 

**_MINE_ **

* * *

  
  


Zoro was never good at any of this investigating stuff. He was more of a point and slice kind of guy and he was fine with that. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, walking up and down the town’s roads, looking for...what? Something to jump out at him?

 

The swordsman sighed as he made his way down the path. Hadn’t he been down this road before? Dammit, why did all of these roads look the same?!

 

He continued forward until he came to an open field. Figuring there might be a good tree to catch some sleep under, Zoro trekked through the tall grass until his foot hit something.

 

Hard.

 

“What the hell?!” Parting the grass to get a better look at what caught his foot, the green haired man’s breath hitched. 

 

It was a body. 

 

_ Shit! Now I’m going to be pegged as some goddamn murderer whe-  _

  
His thoughts were interrupted when the body in question twitched. 

 

_ They’re still alive! _

 

Whoever it was had been facing away from him, so Zoro wasn't able to get a good look at the person’s face. Rolling over, what now Zoro could tell was a man faced him. A familiar curly browed eyed blond stared back with a vacant expression.

 

“IDIOT COOK?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?! The swordsman all but yelled at the other man’s face. Any other day, Zoro would have been met with an equal yell back...but the vacant expression didn't shift in the slightest. 

 

Something was wrong.

 

Zoro tried again, shaking the man none too gently. “OI! Curly Brow! You look like a moron right now more than usual.” 

 

Still nothing. 

 

The blond’s gaze was practically going right through him. It was almost as if the cook couldn't even see him. Sighing, the swordsman grabbed the other man’s arm and hooked it around his own. “Alright, we’re taking you to Chopper, so work with me here.”

 

Despite the cook’s state of mind, he still managed to walk alongside Zoro’s support. Now all the swordsman had to do was make it back to the ship. Easy, he would just go back the way he came…

* * *

 

After what seemed like hours, Zoro found himself in front of the inn they all had stayed at earlier. Sanji had fallen asleep rather suddenly about halfway through their travels, so Zoro had taken to carrying him over his shoulder. Swearing to himself, he made a turn to leave when an old woman stepped forward and called out to him. 

 

“Wait. That’s him, isnt it? The inflicted? It will be dark soon and who knows what’s out there. Come in and I’ll give you a room.” Zoro wanted to get Sanji back to the ship, but leaving Sanji and bringing Chopper to him was probably the next best thing. 

 

“Thanks, lady. I’ll take you up on that offer. Something’s wrong with him and I don't know what.” She nodded in understanding. 

 

“...its spreading...and his mind is fighting it.” The woman spoke in a whisper Zoro could barely make out. 

 

“What the hell are you talking about? What’s spreading?” But the woman ignored his questions; instead she walked out of the inn without another word, leaving Zoro alone with Sanji. The blond, now asleep, seemed to be in the middle of a dream. His face scrunched up and the swordsman could hear a moan escape the man every now and then. Not a dream. 

 

A nightmare. 

 

“Oi, stupid cook! Wake up...you’re making too much noise.” Zoro tried giving him a shove on the shoulders, but not even that deterred the man. 

 

“...the hell is wrong with you?” Zoro sat back in his chair and could only wait for the old woman to return. Wait and watch the cook fight against whatever had a hold of his mind.

* * *

 

 

_ Kill _

 

**_No…_ **

 

_ To me...food _

 

**_I refuse_ **

 

_ …. _

 

_...You’ve already lost...Sanji _

 

_ SANJI! _

* * *

 

 “SANJI!” 

 

The blond snapped awake to a concerned looking Chopper and Nami looming over him. What happened? The last thing he remembered was arguing with Chopper on the ship and consequently, falling asleep...and the nightmares. Judging by the stable ground, it was clear he was no longer on the ship. 

 

“Wha-what happened? Where are we?” Looking around the room, the cook also saw the mosshead and Robin present. 

 

Chopper was the first one to answer. “Zoro found you in a field, Sanji! What were you doing out there!?” Sanji whipped back to stare at the little doctor. 

 

“Field? What are you talking about? The last thing I remember was sleeping on the ship, while you all went out into town…” What’s all this about a field?

 

The whole room was silent as Sanji felt all four sets of eyes on him. Breaking the silence was the old innkeeper Sanji was none too pleased to see again after the last time. 

 

“It’s as I feared...the curse is already taking hold of him.” 

 

_ Curse? What curse? _

 

Waiting for some sort of an explanation, Sanji looked around the room to see the rest of his friends staring forlornly at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. Trying to push aside the pain in his head, the blond felt anger starting to well up in his blood. 

 

“Would someone please tell me what the HELL is going on?!” Gone were the eyes of despair, now replaced with something else...concern. And...surprise? Sanji realized he was never one to lose his cool and his temper like that.

 

_ Where had that come from? _

 

Nami was the first to speak up on behalf of the ones gathered. 

 

“Sanji...there’s something you need to hear. About this island and about that wound on your arm.”

* * *

 

_ Those beasts that attacked you were once people. _

 

_ They infect others who then become one of them.  _

 

_ No cure.  _

 

A million thoughts raced through Sanji’s head all at once, trying to process the stories Nami was telling. He was doomed to become...this thing? And hurt other people? A sudden spike of pain flashed through his head and he remembered something…

 

**_I refuse_ **

 

Was that him? Where did that voice come from? Looking up from his position he remembered Nami’s final words before they headed out.

 

_ “We’re going to let the rest of the guys know what happened and that you’ll be staying here. Then it’s back to work. Don’t worry Sanji, we will figure a way to stop that curse.” _

 

Which was all fine and good, but why was **_he_** the one they left behind…

 

“You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be in this mess.” Zoro returned his glare and shot back a retort:

 

“Excuse me? I wasn’t the one that was too weak to fend off a couple of puppies! Remind me again who got bit and who didn’t!”

 

“Well I wasn't the one who got lost in the first place and needed someone to come save my ass!” 

 

Zoro’s teeth clenched at the mention of his getting lost. “I never ASKED for you to come look for me, asshole! AND I WAS NOT LOST!” 

 

The cook forced a laugh. “You always get LOST, stupid marimo. And you know what else? YOU--” Sanji stopped suddenly and his eyes widened as a single word echoed through his skull…

 

_ Kill _

 

His eyes lost focus as the room started to spin. The blond felt that intense burning return in his arm as he had to endure another splitting headache. Wracked with the feeling of molten lava encompassing his left side, Sanji let out a pained gasp. Searching for some form of relief, he grasped his head with his hands and let out shallow breaths. And then…

 

Nothing.

 

The pain subsided and the blond’s awareness was restored when he realized the room was dark. The only light coming from the moon outside as it poured in through the window. Hearing a growling noise, the cook spun around to be met with the sight of one of those damned beasts. 

 

“NO! I won’t be your late-night snack tonight!” Sanji jumped as best he could in the enclosed space and aimed a kick right for the beast’s face, who dashed right out of the way. 

 

_ ….Sanji… _

 

Spinning around to face down the monster once more, he was too slow when the creature jumped on him first, snarling directly into the blond’s face, almost as if celebrating his victory. For something of its size, Sanji was surprised it managed to pin him to the floor. Despite his struggles, he couldn't free himself from what felt like a boulder sitting on his person. 

 

“SANJI SNAP OUT OF IT!”

 

Light flooded back into his vision when Sanji found himself on the floor with a very angry swordsman on top of him. He had the cook’s arms pinned above his head with one arm as his legs were held down by the man’s knees. His free hand none too gently pushing down on Sanji’s chest in an effort to keep him anchored to the floor. 

 

“Marimo-what h-” Zoro didn't let him finish.

 

“That’s what I should fuckin’ be askin’ you! One second you were hurling insults and the next you decided to use my face as a GOD DAMN punching bag!!” 

 

Sanji suddenly felt extremely tired as he sagged into the floor. Zoro, figuring the blond had his senses back, slid off of him and helped him get back into bed. 

 

“Look, if you didn't want me to stick around, you could have just said so instead of-”

 

“I can’t explain what just happened. You...you looked like one of  **_them_ ** and I…” 

 

Zoro stared at him in silence, waiting for the blond to say more, but he never did. 

 

The swordsman made a move towards the door when a hand shot out and grabbed his jacket. 

“I don't mind...if you, you know, hang around.” Sanji tried looking anywhere but the swordsman’s face. The only thing he could hear was those ominous voices. That told him…

 

Told him to kill Zoro. 

 

What if Zoro hadn't been around to hold him back?

 

Still waiting for a reply from the green haired man, Sanji quickly added, “You know, so you don't get lost or anything. You’re no good to anyone wandering about, are you?”

 

“I didn't get lost. And who else would have picked your sorry ass up from the field SOMEONE decided to take a nap in.” Zoro returned to his chair and leaned back comfortably. 

 

Sanji hid his smirk behind his hand, lighting up a cigarette, feeling more comfortable that someone would be around in case he... 

 

Out of nowhere, the blond doubled over as if he’d been kicked in the gut, coughing into the ground as a fit tore through him. Each cough was weaker than the previous until they finally subsided. Picking himself off the floor, he noticed a splash of red on the ground and smeared over his hand. 

 

Blood.

 

The swordsman scoffed at the blond before moving forward to assist him back onto the bed. Sanji felt unnaturally tired despite having just slept, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but not before catching the softly spoken words of the other…

 

“How can I leave when you’re like this…?”

* * *

  
  


Nami was frustrated. It had been almost a week since they landed on this island and STILL they couldn’t find out more information on this ‘curse’. Now with one of their own inflicted with whatever this was, it became all the more urgent. These  _ things  _ had to hide somewhere while the moon wasn't full, right? Hopefully Luffy and Usopp would have better luck finding their lair. She figured she’d be able to get more out of the townspeople, but besides the innkeeper, no one seemed willing to share what they knew. 

 

Finding herself in the nicer part of town, Nami decided to try her luck with some of the...better off residents of the island. Securing her target, she moved in for the kill. 

 

“Ohh, can’t someone help me? This island’s terrors are too much for me.” She might have been laying it on a little too thick, but she needed information and this always seemed to work.

 

Just as she hoped, a man took a step forward and clasped his hands around her smaller ones. 

 

“My dear! Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t have to be troubled by such things! Tell you what...I have a special deal for you. For 1,000 belli, I’ll let you buy a ticket for the next moon show? Right around the corner it is. Half off for a dear like you.” Nami shuddered.

 

Moon show?

 

Ticket?

 

The navigator had no idea what this man was talking about but thanked lady luck for finding a lead this soon in the game. She had to say something quick before this greasy man got any closer than he already was to her. Normally she would take her time in cases like this, maybe even get some belli from him, but with a friend in danger she didn't have the luxury of time. 

 

“Aw, for me? Tell you what…” Nami gave the man a wicked grin. “Instead, you’re going to tell me everything you know about this island and its so-called ‘curse’.”

* * *

 

Robin and Chopper were back at the library; Chopper looking for any medical ties this curse could have whereas Robin focused mainly on the history of the island. However both were coming up with nothing substantial. 

 

The small doctor closed his most recent book. “Robinnn, there’s nothing in any of these. Whatever Sanji has, its never been documented before. I can’t even find anything on how to slow or lessen the symptoms.” 

 

Robin sighed solemnly. “I don’t see any mention of something like this happening previously either. Whatever this is...its new. All we know was the first incident took place about 40 years ago.” 

 

“Maybe we can find someone that survived a first hand encounter with one of those things?”

 

Robin nodded. “They might have some useful information for us at this point.” The two continued to speak to each other, not realizing they had drawn the attention of another guest in the library. 

 

“You’d be looking for old Greta.” The pair turned to face the newcomer.

 

“Oh? And what could this ‘Greta’ tell us?” 

 

“‘Bout 10 years ago, one of those things had their sights set on her, but she warded it off somehow.” The man pulled out a map of town. “If you continue down the way, her house is still at the end of the road.” 

 

The two thanked the old man for his help and Chopper turned to Robin.

 

“I think I’ll stay here and continue to look for something that might help.”

 

“Then I’ll head out to meet this Greta.” And with that, the archaeologist gathered up her things and left. 

* * *

  
  


Robin followed the path the man at the library had given them and soon enough, found the old and withered house at the end of the road. It’s a wonder someone still lives here. Taking one look at the exterior of the building, Robin could make out long, narrow grooves on the sides of the house, and even some traces of it on the door.

 

Claw marks.

 

Carefully, she made her way up the porch and knocked on the door. Before she could even call out to whoever might be inside, the door opened rapidly to show a small, old woman. Her fingers, crooked and gnarled, curled around the door as if she were afraid of what lies on the other side. Robin took a step back to give the woman some room, but couldn't help thinking…

 

_ Was everyone in this town old? _

 

“Hello there. I’m just here to ask you some questions about what happened ten years ago.” No point in beating around the bush. There was a brief pause before the door swung all the way open, revealing more of the old woman. 

 

“Come to laugh at me as well?”

 

Robin shook her head. “Why would I want to laugh at you?” 

 

The woman didn't say anything, just stared at her with tired eyes before finally sighing. “I suppose you can come in. I have a bad habit of making too much tea for one person.”

 

Robin took a step inside of the building to find similar claw marks that matched the ones she saw outside. Walls, pictures, carpets, all of it was shredded. If she remembered right, the man said the incident happened ten years ago, so why was the state of the house like it is? And didn’t he say the woman had fought off the beast?

 

“I can see the questions in your eyes, young lady. Yes, this all happened ten years ago, but I could never-” Her voice hitched as if reliving what took place. “It’s true we managed to fight one of those things off, but the cost was too high.” The woman gazed over at a picture standing up on a nearby stand. 

 

A picture of her in her younger days alongside a well dressed man. Her husband if Robin warranted a guess. 

 

The old woman looked solemn once more. “On that night they came. We thought we were safe behind our walls and boarded up gates. Oh, how wrong we were...One of them broke through the door. Grabbed my husband by the leg and dragged him outside.”

 

She paused only momentarily to catch her breath before continuing on again. “I grabbed whatever I could find to defend myself and followed them outside. Over and over again I slammed my shovel against the damn thing’s head, but it didn't deter it one bit. It refused to let go of his leg. Finally one last whack upside the head and it let go of him and tumbled down into the water. I waited for it to come back up...but it never did.”

 

That gave Robin pause. It’s wasn't that far a drop into the ocean to harm something like that. Hardly a drop at all actually. 

 

“I peered over the edge and saw the beast frozen, like it was paralyzed, as it sunk deeper and deeper into the waves. Got my husband back into the house and tended to his leg. Thought the worst of it was over. What a fool I was.” 

 

Robin had a feeling she knew what happened next.

 

“I kept him in here. Figured it was just a bit of infection that he caught from the wound. That is until I saw the red marks branching out from bite marks. ‘It’ll go away’, I kept telling myself. The burning pains and the nightmares, those will all get better. I clung to hope for six days. For six days I watched my husband fight these battles within himself.” 

 

Robin had to ask. “And what happened on day seven?” 

 

The woman’s face darkened. “The full moon happened. My husband changed right before my eyes into one of  _ those  _ things. I thought I was a goner, but he...it took one look at me and dashed out the door. And that was the last I ever saw of him.”

 

_ Wait _

 

_ Full Moon? _

 

A confused look adorned Robin’s face as she tried to process all of the woman’s story. 

 

“Full moon? But didn't the beasts attack you on a full moon? How could there be another full moon just seven days later?” The woman looked at her curiously.

 

“My dear, I thought you knew? The moon cycles here are a bit different than anywhere else, or so I hear. We have a full moon once a week. That’s just how it’s always been here.”

 

Robin felt the blood in her veins turn to ice and the air around her become thin. She counted the days in her head. 

 

_ Seven days. It had been seven days since Sanji had been wounded by one of the beasts. Which means… _

 

“I don’t know what kind of horrors those who turn face, but-” She met Robin’s eyes with a flash of sadness. “If you have a friend who’s been hurt by them, put them out of their misery before they turn. That’s all one can do for them now.” Rising from her seat believing the woman had no more to tell her, Robin turned back just once to the old lady.

 

“No one knows what can and must be done. Our crew would not be so swayed by a desperate situation. Thank you for your time.” With a smile, Robin shut the door behind her and took off towards the library. She had to meet back up with Chopper and find the rest of the gang. They didn't have as much time as they thought. 

* * *

 

_ Kill... _

 

_ Bite... _

 

_ Spread... _

 

_ To me, you will bring… _

 

_ It’s time _

* * *

  
  


Zoro’s eyes snapped open with a start. Shit! Had he fallen asleep? True, he hadn't gotten much sleep this past week, but he was supposed to be keeping an eye on the cook. Granted, a sleeping man can't exactly go very far. 

 

The swordsman took one look at the bed where the sleeping blond SHOULD have been and paled. 

 

Empty. And the nearby open window gave away just how he had left. 

 

“SHIT!” Grabbing his swords, he swept out the door in one motion to go look for the damned idiot. Where would he go? And in his condition to boot. He could barely stand up last Zoro had seen him. How the hell did he have enough strength to climb out the window and stroll about on his own?

 

If the idiot didn't kill himself, then Zoro would GLADLY do it for him. 

* * *

  
  


Chopper’s eyes were going to burst if he read any more books. Dead end after dead end got him nothing except a headache. Deciding he needed some fresh air before returning to his work, the reindeer made his way outside. 

 

Five minutes, he told himself. Five minutes and he’d be back. This was for Sanji, after all, and Chopper wasn't about to give up on one of his patients. Just then, he had caught the scent of something...odd. Something foreign. Something...that didn't belong. 

 

Following his nose, he waded in and out of people hustling around town. Paying them no mind, Chopper continued to follow the scent. It almost smelled like….Sanji’s wound! Maybe this would lead him to the beasts and maybe if he found some of their venom, he could make the antivenom to it! Finally having a solid lead, he picked up the pace and galloped as fast as his now four legs could take him. 

 

Speeding through the streets, he almost ran right into another who seemed to be in a hurry. 

 

“Robin! What...what are you doing out here?” The little reindeer stopped to catch his breath.

 

“We’re running out of time...Where were you in a hurry off to?”

 

Chopper took one more sniff of the air. “The scent... _ their  _ scent. If we follow it, we might find where the beasts hibernate!” Robin nodded and extended her arm.

 

“Lead the way!”

 

The two continued down the path until they reached a familiar field…

 

The one Zoro had found Sanji in. 

 

“It’s here. This is where the trail ends.” Before they could take a step into the grass, a voice called out behind them. 

 

“Chopperrr! Robinnn!” Turning around, they found Nami waving at the both of them and trailing behind her was a very annoyed Zoro. If Chopper had to make a guess, he would say the swordsman got lost and had been picked up by one frustrated navigator. Before anyone could speak up, Nami was speaking again.

 

“It’s Sanji! He’s missing and we have no idea where he is, thanks to this bird brained idiot over here.”

 

“You know, I’m standing right here.” Zoro all but growled at her. 

 

“You had ONE JOB!” Chopper heard rather than saw the swift crack on the head Nami delivered the green haired swordsman. He’d have to check for a concussion later…

 

“Never mind that, the more important thing is there is a full moon TONIGHT! I don’t understand how that’s possible, but I’ve learned not to question things here in the New World.” 

 

Robin piped in, “I’ve talked to one of the survivors of the attacks. If we don't reverse this now, Sanji will be stuck as one of them.” She took one look around her. “There’s clearly something important about this field. We just need to--”

 

“GUYSS! Over here!!” Peering farther down the field, the group saw Usopp and Luffy sprinting towards them, frantically waving their arms. 

 

Usopp was the first to speak. “We..we found something. Down the field, there’s a small tunnel covered by some bushes.” 

 

Robin glanced up at the sky. “We had best hurry. It’ll be nightfall soon. We don't have much time.” They all took off towards the direction the two had previously come from, except the sniper.

 

“Come on guys...shouldn’t we be running AWAY from the creepy dark pit of death?” 

 

Nami was the only one to grace his question with a response. “I mean you could always go back to the ship with Franky and Brook, but as Robin said, it will be nightfall soon with a full moon no less so…”

 

“COMING!”

* * *

 

Single file, each of the Straw Hats took their turn delving into the entrance of the tunnel. The farther they made their way down, the more the cave seemed to swallow the sounds from above, until all they could hear was one another’s breaths. The ground was littered with loose rocks that, if they weren't careful, could fall over. 

 

Chopper tried to match the scent he had smelled before to whatever was in this cave, but he was unable due to dank, wet atmosphere this cavern held. The crew continued to follow the twisting and turning of the cave, until finally arriving at what appeared to be a clearing. It had to have had some opening to outside because there was some light shining in from above. However, that’s not all this clearing held. There was just enough light from outside that they could barely make them out. 

 

“Holy…”

 

“What the hell?”

 

“No one make a move.”

 

There in the clearing...lay at least a dozen of the creatures. All sleeping by the looks of it. But that wasn't what caught there eye. No. The sleeping beasts formed a sort of circle and in the center of that circle was the largest of them they had seen. It looked to be about four times larger than the ones they’d encountered. 

 

Was this where the curse originated from? The ‘queen’ of the hive?

 

Nami turned to the rest of the crew and raised her arms. “Alright listen, we can't afford to be bitten by one of those things so we have to plan accordingly. Usopp! You’ll climb up on those rocks up there and cover our exit should we need to make a quick escape!” 

 

“Y-yes, but what about-”

 

“Zoro, I want you to head in and take the big one.” Usopp tried to raise his voice.

 

“Nami, I really think you shou-”

 

“Not now Usopp...Okay, Chopper and I will handle all of the smaller ones while Zoro is distracting the mother and Luf-”

 

“Namii, I don’t think you understand.” 

 

The navigator groaned audibly. “What?! What could be so important you feel the need to interrupt me?!” She bit out in the loudest whisper she could manage. 

 

“I just wanted to let you know I don’t think Luffy agrees with any of your plans, seeing as how he is walking towards that thing right now.” The sniper pointed out. 

 

Nami’s eyes became as wide as saucers as she snapped up to look for the straw hatted captain when she heard a tell-tale shout she had become all too familiar with. 

 

“GOMU GOMU NO...RIFLEE!”

 

The crew watched in amazement and horror as their captain’s fist collided with the giant behemoth of a beast and sent it shooting up straight into the opening of the cave. The ground shook beneath them as the ceiling began to cave in. From the obvious ruckus being made, the rest of the smaller creatures stirred awake and realized they were being invaded. 

 

“Everyone run! Back the way we came, NOW!” Nami shouted out for the rest of them to hear. 

 

They could hear the noises from the claws scratching the floor of the cavern as the beasts chased them through the tunnel. One by one, each of them emerged from below ground to realize...the sun had set and the moon began to rise. Once all of them made it above ground, they saw the last person they’d expect to see: Sanji.

 

But something wasn't right. 

 

“Where the hell have you been, stupid cook?!” Zoro sliced the entrance of tunnel to cause some of the rocks to cave in, effectively holding off the beasts for now before turning back to the blond.

 

“Where did you run off to earlier, huh?!” Zoro gave the blond a shake, but there wasn't any response from the other. A vacant expression plagued his face as if he wasn't seeing them standing there at all. A tattered jacket hung from his shoulders, exposing his chest. 

 

All of a sudden Chopper cried out. “Zoro stop! Look at his chest!” 

 

All eyes turned to Sanji and the rest of them saw what had caused Chopper’s outburst…

 

The red marred skin that had encompassed his arm now enveloped his chest. Lines of red could be seen branching out as if tracing the veins back to his heart. His heart…

 

If the curse reached there he was truly done for. 

 

Zoro continued trying to get a response from the blond with no luck. He just stood there like a scarecrow. The others stepped forward to get a better look at Sanji when they heard a rumbling coming from behind them. The rocks Zoro had cut to create a barrier between them and the beasts was crumbling. Before any of them had the chance to shout a warning, several beasts leapt forward out of the cavern.

 

Each of the Straw Hats was now facing down varying numbers of the things. They each took up fighting positions while Zoro found himself taking one step closer to Sanji. 

 

“Oi...idiot snap out of it. You’re no good to me like this.” Yet despite his pleas, Sanji’s face didn’t even show a spark of fear at the coming battle. It didn't show anything. 

 

Zoro readied his blades and gave the beasts a wicked smile. “Let’s see what’s sharper: Your teeth or my blades!” 

 

Several of the beasts growled at his provocation and dashed straight at him and Sanji. Without missing a beat, the swordsman swung his blades in tandem at his opponents, cleanly slicing through and jamming back to catch the third in the mouth. With a startled cry, the beast stepped back as if to reevaluate its situation. Its gaze shifted from the swordsman to the blond.

 

The weak link.

 

Before Zoro had time to process its intentions, the creature bolted for Sanji. Zoro realized too late he had moved too far away from the blond and tried to jump in time before the thing got him. Time slowed down for a moment and then there was a flash of red…

 

The swordsman grunted as the beast sunk its teeth into his arm. Wasting no time, he jabbed his sword between the thing’s eyes with his good arm and took a cursory glance at the blond who remained unharmed. Swinging back into the fight, the swordsman saw the rest of the crew having their own troubles against the beasts. He couldn't exactly leave the idiot to fend for himself, but he couldn't stand idly by while the rest of the crew was in danger! Suddenly, something crashed behind him. 

 

Sanji had fallen down to the ground, clutching his chest. Pained moans come from the blond, his eyes were screwed shut as he rolled back and forth on the grass. Kneeling to the ground, Zoro tried to get a better look at Sanji’s chest, remembering what Chopper had said before. However, as soon as his hands brushed the chest of the other, the blond cried out. The swordsman winced at the intensity of his shout, sounding like he had been just stabbed through the chest. 

 

Zoro tried once more to get through to the chef. “OI! Shit-cook, get ahold of yourself!”

 

His movements became more and more erratic...until they came to a complete stop. Sanji picked himself up from the ground and took one look at the swordsman. In the next moment, Zoro found a leg shooting towards him. Quickly followed by another. 

 

And another.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” The vacant expression on Sanji’s face had now been replaced with a look of rage as he continued to attack Zoro. 

 

Blocking the next attack with the back of his sword, Zoro could just barely hear the whisper coming from Sanji.

 

“ _ Ki-ill...must k-k-ill.”  _

 

“Hey! Blondie, knock it off! Don’t make me kill  **you** !” Zoro continued to parry Sanji’s moves with increasing difficulty thanks to the wound in his arm. To any onlooker, the two just looked like they were having another one of their spats. 

 

“Screw this!” Zoro kicked out his legs in a scissoring motion, sweeping Sanji’s legs from underneath him. Jumping on top of the blond, he pinned down his legs with his own and held the man’s arms above his head. “Stop moving around, damnit!”

 

Chopper had said the more the cook moved, the quicker that stuff would inch towards its heart, and by the looks of it, they didn't have much time. 

 

Sanji struggled underneath him, tossing his head side to side and continuously tried to throw the other off. Low, primalistic, growls and frenzied breaths came from the blond, not even sounding like him. Looking up from his position, the swordsman could make out the faintest outline of the giant beast, still engaged in a battle with his captain. 

 

_ Luffy...hurry.  _

 

Not even a second after thinking that, Zoro heard more than saw a loud crack reverberate through the air and felt the ground shake, as if a giant object had just fallen to the ground. Luffy had done it. He had beaten the monster. Not that the swordsman ever had a doubt their captain wouldn’t pull it off. 

 

He felt all signs of resistance leave the man underneath him completely and one look at Sanji told the swordsman he was completely out of it. Sleeping. Taking one last glance at the other’s chest, Zoro noticed all traces of whatever that red and black markings had been were gone. Sighing with relief, the swordsman pulled himself away from the cook and saw the rest of the crew running towards him, including Luffy. 

 

Chopper was the first to analyze Sanji. 

 

“It’s gone! It’s really gone! He doesn't seem to be in pain anymore, either.” The whole crew cheered loudly for their success when Robin spoke up. 

 

“It looks as if this was all caused by a dog who had come across a rather nasty devil fruit. After Luffy defeated it, it shrunk back down to normal size.” 

 

Nami shivered. “Whatever it was, I am NOT in a hurry to find another one. Time to get off this island, I think. What do you say, Captain?”

 

“Shishi, but how cool would it be for a dog like THAT to join the crew?! Aww man, I didn't get the chance to ask him before he shrunk.” 

 

_ THWAK _

 

“OW! Hey what was that for, Nami…?”

 

Usopp spoke up before their captain could get anymore bright ideas. “I agree, let’s get out of here before another curse shows up.”

 

“I got Sleeping Beauty here.” Zoro scooped up Sanji and prepared to carry him back to the Sunny, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

Chopper nearly flew into a rage. “Oi! Zoro be careful with him! He’s been through a lot!” 

 

Zoro clicked his tongue, but didn't want to anger the doctor anymore. He would be glad to put this whole island behind him and not think about what would have happened if…

 

* * *

 

Back on the ship, Zoro had taken Sanji to the infirmary so Chopper could get a better look at him. The swordsman offered to look after the blond, much to the surprise of the little reindeer. Nonetheless, Chopper had to look after the others as well, seeing as how many of them received some injuries during the fight. After patching up Zoro’s arm, the doctor left the two alone with the promise from the swordsman to keep Sanji in bed should he wake. 

 

“Big help you were tonight, huh?” He didn't know why he felt the need to hurl insults at the unconscious man. But something in him snapped. 

 

“You know, if you hadn't come looking for me that night, none of this would have happened? I still don't understand why you felt the need to do that anyway…idiot.” Zoro briefly looked over the blond’s form. The pale, almost sickly looking skin seemed out of place against his usual well-kept appearance. 

 

“Because a certain idiot marimo I know gets lost way too damn easily.” Zoro snapped his attention to the cook’s face to find his gaze met by the other. He hadn't even realized he was awake. 

 

“When the hell…”

 

“Been awake, although my head is killing me.” Zoro looked away to hide his guilt.

 

Chopper would never let him have the end of it if he found out about slamming to cook’s head on the door...what the doctor didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Or Sanji.

 

“No idea why.” The swordsman stood and went for the door, hiding his smirk. “Well, seeing as how you’re fine, I think I’ll just-”

 

“WAIT!” 

 

Startled by the outburst from the blond, Zoro stood in silence. 

 

The other looked like he had something to say, but couldn't figure out how to phrase it.    
“Uh..I mean...thank you. Everything is kind of a blur, but I do remember bits and pieces. And-” The blond tried to sit up, but was overcome by a wave of nausea. Zoro was by his side quicker than he realized, hand outstretched to steady the cook. 

 

“You’re not leaving this bed. Doctor’s orders.” Sanji met the swordsman’s gaze, curious. 

 

“And you?” 

 

Zoro’s eyebrows scrunched together, unsure of what the other meant. “Me?”

 

Sanji quickly shook his head, waving him off. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

 

Feeling like there was something bothering the blond, Zoro decided to press on. “What’s wrong?” Sanji took in a sharp intake of breath, clearly nervous at whatever it was. Unable to look away from Zoro’s stern gaze, he relented. 

 

“Those voices...ever since the attack, they were there. Clearer and clearer with every day that passed. Told me to kill.” The cook’s breath hitched. “Told me to kill...you. And anyone who got in my way. At first, they were easy to ignore, but towards the end…?” Zoro could see a slight tremor in his hand, but he remained silent. 

 

“They seemed to be worse whenever I was alone. Left to my own thoughts...of course they weren't my own anymore.” Sanji’s face showed signs of frustration at his own weakness, but also, the swordsman noticed, a slight hint of fear. It was then it dawned on Zoro.

 

He was afraid of being left alone after what had happened. 

 

Knowing Sanji and how prideful the other could be, he’d refuse to ask for Zoro to stay, so the green haired man took the initiative…

 

“Scoot over.” 

 

The blond’s eyes widened. “HUH?! Excuse me?” 

 

Zoro took his place right beside Sanji, forcing the other to shift over. Not even looking the cook in the eye, he placed his head on the pillow and shut his eye. Still feeling the other’s gaze on him, he faked a yawn. 

 

“I’m beat after saving your ass and this bed is comfortable.”

 

“SLEEP IN YOUR OWN BED!” 

 

“Nah...too far.” Zoro felt a smirk creep its way onto his face. There was a moment of silence before he felt the other sink back into the bed and settle in. 

 

It didn't take long after that for him to hear the blond’s breathing slow and for his own body to uncoil and relax after the day’s adventure…

  
  


* * *

 

 

Unbeknownst to the ship that sailed away from port, an old woman finally made her way to the field. Finding what she had been looking for, she knelt down slowly next to the body of the black dog that lie in the open. 

 

“Oh Tate...I’m sorry it came to this, my boy. Maybe this old woman can finally join you and the rest of the gang, huh?” 

 

And with that, the old woman closed her eyes for the final time, leaning next to her oldest friend with a wrinkled smile on her face. 

 

 


End file.
